It's Never Over
by Chair4vr
Summary: This story is a sequel to No One But You. It's about what happens after happily ever after. Blair and Chuck centric.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to No One But You. I wouldn't read this story if you haven't read the first story, because it might be confusing. If you do want to read this story anyway here's what you need to know:_

_Serena and Nate started dating senior year. Nate used to date Blair. Jenny is a year younger then Dan and was in a long-term relationship with Carter. Dan and Vanessa have been dating since junior year of high school. Rufus married Lilly when Dan was 14 so he and Serena never got together. Blair's parents are married. Blair's father is a senator. She and Chuck fell in love after he returned to New York after being at boarding school for three years. Their relationship was rocky and complicated at best, but in the end they made it work and got together_.

Chapter One: Four Years Forgotten

_**So it seems the stars have aligned, quite literally. Word is my merry band of socialites is reassembling after four long years away. For all you readers who want the inside scoop on what my original gossip gods and goddesses are up to, I'll be here to give you the 411. These eight are the crème de la crème of Manhattan's elite and I have decided since they're all back, it's time I reminded them why they left.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

"Blair, the plane is boarding!"

Blair starred out the window thinking about everything that was waiting for her back in New York. She had spent all summer in Paris with her mother and hadn't seen him in two months. Today was so important. She'd be reunited with him. Blair hadn't been home in two and a half years. She had been so busy at Yale, and things in the city were just so complicated. But now she returned to Manhattan to start law school at Colombia. When she thought about it, graduation from Constance Billard seemed like it was yesterday, and now she was coming home, where all her friends would be, to start a life with her boyfriend who she was very much in love with.

"Coming Mother."

Blair turned away from the sunny view to the bleak terminal sighing before boarding a cruelly long flight. Eleanor and Blair took their seats in first class next to each other.

"It's good that you are coming back to the city. I mean having you visit your father and I in D.C. was great, but it will be nice to have you back home where you belong. Just like old times."

"Just like old times." Blair whispered.

_**Spotted, B leaving the airport to return home. It wasn't so long ago that a certain other Upper East Sider retuned to Manhattan after a long period away. Does anyone else see the similarities? I just hope history repeats itself, life was so exciting back then.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here to see you." Dorota barely got the sentence out before Serena bounded into the room pulling Blair into a bear hug.

"Blair!" Serena squealed.

"Hello to you too."

"B, it's been forever! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, S. I was just in France; I kind of hoped to see you. I mean after you dropped out of NYU after like a semester and decided to flounce around Europe for the past four years I thought when I actually went to Europe you'd be there."

"Oh I know, I'm sorry. I was in a one month yoga retreat, I just got back yesterday."

"What? Is yoga your new hobby of the month? I thought you were painting."

"I haven't painted in like two months. And yoga isn't a hobby, it's a life style."

"You sound like a cult member."

"B, don't be ridiculous. My chi has never been more unblocked. I'm in such a good place."

"Well I hope since you're back to the city as well you can come back to reality and leave all that yoga and crap behind."

"I don't think that's possible."

"And why would that be?"

"Because Ryan came with me."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah he's the yoga guy I met in Bali. He owns a studio in Manhattan, can you believe that?"

"Serena, how you can go from dating an Italian millionaire to sleeping with a yoga instructor is beyond me. Talk about dating down."

"Ryan is amazing, you're gonna love him. Well probably not you, but everyone else is gonna love him!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Nate will just adore Ryan."

"Oh, yeah. I actually haven't gotten a chance to talk to Nate yet. I was gonna head down to his apartment later."

"He won't be there he's in Virginia. And I would just like to point out how sad it is that I know more about his whereabouts and dating life then yours." Blair immediately understood the slip she had made as the words left her mouth.

"Dating life? Wait, why is Nate in Virginia?"

"Umm…I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Nate is in Virginia meeting Bree Buckley's parents."

"Bree Buckley? I don't even know who that is."

"I know her from back when I would go to D.C. with Daddy when I was little. He'd always have me play with Bree, her dad's a senator in Virginia."

"Oh."

"Its actually kind of a big deal Nate's going there because up until recently, Bree's family had kind of disowned her for going to Colombia and becoming a democrat. They're total right-wing extremists, but I guess they patched things up."

"So Nate's dating this Southern chick he met at Colombia. And it's serious, I guess." Serena looked upset, something that threw off Blair considering the pair broke up a year ago, and that was after their original breakup post high school graduation."

"Yeah, are you upset?"

"No, of course not. Nate and I haven't been a thing for a while, plus I'm with Ryan. It's fine." The blonde said blowing off the matter.

"Good, because they're coming back tomorrow."

"So they'll be at the party Vanessa and Dan are throwing at their place then?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about that."

"Well we have to go, they're our friends."

"I don't care if they're our friends, I'm not going to their house-warming party in Brooklyn. So there shacking up together, why do I have to be inconvenienced?"

"Blair you have to go, you and Dan went to Yale together."

"Its Brooklyn Serena. Brooklyn."

"Don't be such a snob. Brooklyn is totally cool now."

"Anyone who told you that is from Brooklyn."

"You're going its final. Me and Ryan will pick you up tomorrow at six." Blair huffed. "It'll be fun, B!"

"Whatever." Blair groaned.

"You know we've talked all about me, and even Nate. We haven't even mentioned what's going on with you."

"There's nothing to really talk about."

"When is he getting here, you've been town a whole hour I thought he'd already be here."

"He's not obsessed with me Serena."

"Yes he is. Why shouldn't he be? You guys are in love, its how it works."

"He's setting up his new place and he'll meet me in the lobby soon. We're having a welcome to New York dinner just the two of us."

"Ok well then I'll get out of your hair so you can get ready. I'll see you tomorrow before the party right?"

"Of course, S."

Blair said good-bye to Serena and then proceeded to get ready. After she curled her hair perfectly into place, she slipped on a floral number she had gotten in Paris. She didn't feel nervous. They had been dating for a long time it was understandable. But she missed that feeling of butterflies, but she hadn't felt that way in so long it made her a little sad. The elevator doors opened to reveal him already standing there waiting for her.

"Hello, darling."

"Marcus, are you ready for dinner?"

_Reviews please! I hope you liked it. Don't worry it will always be Chair in the end._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Chance Encounter

Dinner had been nice with Marcus it was always nice. He was nice, he was sweet, he was a gentlemen. She had considered going back to his new apartment with him, but she just wasn't in the mood. Being back in the city was already screwing with her head and she hadn't even seen Chuck.

They had broken up after her freshmen year at college; due largely to the fact that Chuck had forgone college to party in the city. One night she called The Palace to find out he had left the country with some friends. He hadn't even told her where he was going or when he would be back. Hell, he hadn't told her he was going in the first place. He showed up at her parent's penthouse while she was housesitting over the summer, at three in the morning, two weeks later drunk and high out of his mind. It had gotten so out of hand she had ended it. It nearly killed her, but it had to be done. Sophomore year Chuck's father had died in a car accident; Blair of course had rushed home to be there for him. And for a night she thought they could make it work again, but when she woke up in his bed the next morning she was left with only a note where he said he had left and wouldn't becoming back. Once again he'd abandoned her without warning, the only solace she took was that this time at least he left a note. But it had made it clear to Blair that he would never change. Chuck had eventually gotten his act together and begun to run the company, but the damage was done. Blair hadn't been to the city since he came back to it, just being in the same state as him was dangerous, she couldn't trust herself. However, she couldn't run from him forever so Blair bit the bullet and decided to go to law school back in New York.

The next morning Blair went over to Jenny's apartment to catch up. Jenny had done a year at the New York Fashion Institute before dropping out and starting her own line.

"Jenny, how are you?"

"Busy!" Jenny laughed as she welcomed Blair into her apartment/design studio. "I can't believe you're back. I honestly never thought you would move back after everything with Chuck."

"Yeah well I decided I couldn't run from my life here just because I broke up with a boy."

"Well I'm glad you're back. Its gonna be so great. Everyone's coming back."

"Is Carter coming back?"

"Yeah actually he got back into town a month ago. He's staying at his parents old place, I mean they're never there."

"How do you now so much about Carter's living situation? You guys broke up."

"Well we're kinda together…again."

"What? He just got into town four weeks ago. How did you guys patch it up so quickly?"

"Actually we got back together like the third day he was in town."

"How is that even possible? When he told you he was going to California you threw a plate at his head and told him to 'go to hell'."

"I remember what I said Blair." Jenny snipped remembering her and Carter's very loud, very public break-up at Poppy Lifton's graduation party.

"Then how did you guys get back together?"

"We only broke up because he was going across the country to USC instead of Colombia like he promised." Jenny said, the slight bitterness still in her voice. "But now he's back and we just couldn't not get back together."

"I don't understand."

"When two people have the connection me and Carter have its just a matter of time till they're back together. Especially when they live so close, and have so much history…" Blair wasn't dense enough to misunderstand the other meaning behind Jenny's carefully chosen words.

"I'm not getting back together with Chuck."

"Who said anything about Chuck?" Jenny asked feigning innocence.

"I know you Jenny, you were always team Chuck, but I'm with someone else. You know this."

"I'm sure Marcus is great. I think you're reading to much into what I said."

"No I wasn't." Blair said stubbornly.

"Well maybe you think I'm talking about you and Chuck, because you know deep down you guys are meant for each other."

"I don't and we're not."

"Fine, whatever. Fight it. It'll make me saying 'I told you so' all the sweeter."

"I'm not talking about this anymore, are we going to go to lunch or what?"

"Sure I'll grab my purse."

Blair and Jenny sat at their table at the Third Street Café as they waited for Serena's arrival. They both sighed as the blonde amazon finally made her way into the restaurant.

"That girl is perpetually late." Jenny sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I'm late. Twenty-two years of being a New Yorker and I still get lost." She giggled as she took her seat.

"Well at least you're here. We can finally order, I'm starving." Blair flagged down the waitress.

"Blair, I haven't even gotten to look at the menu."

"Serena, we came here practically every week from middle school to graduation and you've always gotten the same thing. Now order you're grilled cheese with truffle oil so we can eat."

"Fine." Serena pouted, never the less ordering exactly that.

"So Jenny, I see you're still doing the whole heavy black eye-shadow thing." Blair noted.

"Yep." Jenny said as she cut into her chicken.

"I always assumed it was just a phase." Blair stated picking at her salad.

"With all these compliments, it baffles me why I don't visit you more." Jenny said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm in a bad mood and it's entirely your fault."

"Because I pointed out the obvious?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing. We're not talking about anything." Blair said trying to wave off the matter.

"Blair's mad because I told her she's just gonna end up with Chuck, so she shouldn't fight it."

"Jenny, I said I didn't want to talk about it." Blair snapped.

"Well, then you shouldn't have brought it up." Jenny said, "What do you think Serena?"

"Can you stop? I don't want you taking a poll!" Blair bit.

"Shhh, Serena?" Jenny asked.

"I liked you better when you were a meek little freshmen." Blair whispered harshly.

"I think, that I'm staying out of the whole matter. If I've learned anything while I was away it's you have to let people follow their own path." Serena explained

"You sound like your mother." Blair snipped.

"Now if I can't compare you to your mother, you can't compare me to mine." Serena reprimanded. "I'm just saying, that if you wanna be with Chuck be with Chuck. If you wanna be with Marcus be with Marcus. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Well thank you, I guess. And Marcus does make me happy. He's the love of my life." Blair lied. She caught Jenny rolling her eyes at the declaration.

"I saw that." Blair whispered, to Jenny.

"I wasn't hiding it." Jenny quipped back.

Blair had bid Jenny and Serena farewell before heading off to do some light shopping before Dan and Vanessa's party. As Blair exited the Jimmy Choo store she turned the corner only to find herself standing across from the one man she didn't want to be anywhere near right now. Blair's bags fell to the floor as she felt herself lose all ability to function in the shock of seeing him. She knew she would see him at the party, but she had planned to use Serena as a buffer and have Marcus to shove in his face to prove she was fine.

"Chuck? Are you stalking me?" Blair asked as she regained function scrambling to look get her bags off the ground.

"Please, Blair. You give your appeal too much credit. I'm here to pick up my watch from Cartier. Oh and by the way its nice to see you too." Chuck said quickly tensing at the unexpected encounter.

"I have to go." Blair said trying to walk around him. He quickly darted into her path not done talking to her.

"Are you seriously just going to ignore me?"

"I said hi, and now I have to go. To meet my boyfriend."

"That British dude, I know all about him. I'm sure it'll work out." Chuck said the last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"It will. We are in love." Blair lied, again, saying the words she had been convincing herself were true.

"Oh please. You never could lie to me Blair."

"Shut up. Have you always been such a condescending ass?"

"I come by it honestly. It used to be one of my qualities you quite liked."

"I doubt that."

"Look at you all huffy, five minutes in my presence and already you're undoing at your seems."

"I am doing no such thing! I'm with Marcus, you can't have me, so quit with the head games."

"If I wanted you Blair, I could simply take you. Anytime I wanted too."

"You give your charms too much credit." Blair mocked.

"Is that a challenge Waldorf?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well I accept it regardless."

"Leave me alone."

"If that's what you wanted then you made a big mistake coming back. You should have stayed in New Haven."

"I mean it Chuck, stay away from me!"

"How can I? I'm seeing you later tonight at the party."

"No you're not, on behalf of Vanessa you're uninvited."

"Never stopped me before."

Blair pushed past Chuck in a huff. This was not how today was supposed to go.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Chuck called after her. Blair hated how her heart quickened at the promise of him fighting for her.

I hope you like where the story's going. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Announcements and Hors d'oeuvres

She was a disease, still plaguing his mind after all theses years. The blast from Gossip Girl had only inflamed the matter, and then he had to run into her on the street, it had thrown him completely off his game. 'It shouldn't be like this.' He thought. He should be able to escape what he felt for her. He was Chuck Bass the youngest CEO's in history, he ran one of the most powerful companies in the world. A simple girl shouldn't be able to make him feel like this. But he knew deep down nothing about Blair was simple. From the second he saw her five years ago everything had been complicated. She had made him feel things for the first time, and feelings made everything complicated.

Now she was back and parading that silly British imbecile around with her, mocking him every second. She had made a fool out of him, moving on while he still pined for her. A Bass didn't pine; they acted. If she thought for one second she could come back to the city scot-free and live happily ever after with Marcus she was in for a rude awakening.

"Chuck, where are you?" Nate called as he entered Chuck's new suite at his most recent hotel The Empire.

"I'm in here Nathaniel, no need to shout." Chuck drawled as he sipped his scotch looking down at the city. She was out there somewhere, with him. The thought of her with Marcus alone twisted his stomach.

"There you are. I've been gone for two weeks, I thought you'd be happy to see me." Nate said walking into Chuck's home office.

"When am I ever happy?" Chuck asked, but he knew the answer and so did Nate. Not since she left him, not since she had retreated back to Connecticut taking what was left of his heart with her.

"Dude, its two in the after noon. Why are you drinking already?"

"You know before you started working in the Governor's office you were a lot more fun."

"I'm fun, you just seem to think you live in the reality TV. version of Mad Men." Chuck bristled at the comment. Nothing seemed funny right now. "Is this because Blair's back?"

"No, its simply a coincidence."

"Look when she told me she was coming back…"

"When she what!" Chuck yelled. Nate jumped a step back at his friend's outburst.

"When Blair told me she was coming back to the city." Nate muttered weakly.

"You knew she was coming back and you didn't tell me? Did you not think that was a piece of information I would want to know, Nathaniel?"

"I guess I thought it would just make you upset."

"Where as finding out she was back from Gossip Girl as she left JFK was calming."

"Look dude, I'm sorry. I thought we had no talking about Blair rule."

"Well the rule's lifted, because now I have to put up with her and her stupid boyfriend, with stupid title."

"How do you know Marcus is a lord?" Nate asked confused.

"I may have had my P.I. check in on her while we were broken up, but that's not the point!"

"Ok you've crossed the line from concerned ex to crazed stalker."

"I was not stalking her!"

"Right, your P.I. was. Hey, if you were 'checking in on her' why didn't you know she was coming back?"

"I stopped after she started dating that moron."

"Look man, I'm sorry she's with that guy. If it makes you feel better, I'll get to know him at the party so you can plot his demise." Nate said light-heartedly.

"I take back what I said earlier, getting into politics has really brought out your manipulative side. I like it." Nate just smiled at the somewhat of a compliment.

"What can I say, it runs in the Van der Bilt blood."

"I think tonight will be very interesting." Chuck smirked.

"I'm not going!" Blair declared as she paced back and forth in her room.

"B, don't overreact. You can't back out twenty minutes before hand." Serena said trying to calm down a near hysterical Blair.

"Well I tried to back out yesterday and you wouldn't let me. I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have come home."

"Blair don't let one run-in with Chuck ruin everything. You knew you'd see him today."

"Yes, but I was going to prepare first. I'd have Marcus with me, I'd have a whole slew of witty insults to throw at him and now…" Blair trailed off trying not to hyperventilate.

"It's gonna be fine."

"You weren't there Serena. It was so bad, like really bad. Somehow with in our first ten minute conversation in two and a half years, he ended up telling me he was going to get me back."

"He really said he'd get you back."

"Kind of. He thinks it's some kind of game, and I'm the prize apparently."

"Well that's kinda romantic when you think about it."

"No it's not! It's objectifying and ridiculous. If he thinks he could ever get me back after everything, he's crazy."

"Blair, to be fair his father had just died, he was kinda unstable."

"This isn't just about that night, it's about all the nights beforehand. Chuck will never change. He will always be a pompous ass!"

"You know people don't normally rant about guys they're over." Serena pointed out.

"I'm over Chuck." Blair watched Serena's skeptical face, " I am really, it's just…I think I may have made a tactical error in underestimating Chuck's ability to get in my head."

"If you let him keep you from going tonight, he wins Blair. And I know how you hate to lose."

Blair pondered the matter for a couple seconds, "Fine, but you have to promise you won't let me end up alone with him again."

"Isn't Marcus coming? Won't he be glued to your side at all times?"

"Marcus grew up with finishing schools and was always taught to be polite and courteous, and though that might make him a great lord one day, he is in no way prepared to deal with Chuck.

_**Spotted, S, B and they're new mystery men heading over the bridge to Lonely Boy's. N will be there with his new girl and Chuck will be there with himself, and that's plenty. This night is shaping up to be quite interesting; I always love a good party.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Thank god he isn't here yet." Blair whispered to Serena as the sat on the couch together. Marcus was mingling with Nate and Bree in the corner.

"Do you think Bree is prettier than me?" Serena asked completely tuning out Blair.

"No one is prettier than you S."

"I mean, that red hair is a dye job right?"

"No, she's always had read hair, its more auburn really."

"Red heads are crazy. Has Nate completely forgotten about Georgina?"

"No one could forget Georgina, she's a full-blown psychopath. S, your boyfriend is right over there talking to Vanessa. Should you really be acting all jealous of Bree?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't get why they're together. I talked to her, she's totally…"

"Totally what?"

"I don't know, I just don't like her."

"You're so transparent it's sad."

"Shut up. I think her boob's might be fake." Serena sniped.

"I'm going out for some air, there's a little too much crazy in this room right now."

Blair walked out to the balcony that overlooked Brooklyn. It really wasn't terrible, they had a clear shot of the bridge, and Blair just was irked by the fact she was on the wrong side of it. Blair twirled a piece of her hair around her finger absentmindedly. She felt a set of warm familiar hands make their way around her waist.

"Hello Blair." Blair whipped around to see Chuck holding her, not Marcus.

"What do you think you're doing!" Blair hissed as she pushed him away.

"Just wanted to say hello."

"Well say it from a two foot distance. Or not at all."

"You're so cute when you're all feisty and flustered."

"Chuck, my BOYFRIEND is in the other room."

"Oh the lord, I almost forgot about him. He's just so bland, not at all you."

"He's a gentleman."

"Gentlemen bore you to tears."

"No, actually it's a refreshing change after dating you."

"Don't worry, you won't have to put up with him much longer."

"I'm not breaking up with him. You can't manipulate me into loving you again."

"I don't have to, you still do. I can tell with every carefully picked insult. I bet you spent all afternoon coming up with one-liners and witty retorts to say to me." Blair inwardly cursed him.

"I don't spend any time thinking about you." She lied.

Chuck just smirked at her, " I get why you're with him, and since you're no longer the queen of Constance you have to become royalty somehow."

"I'm with him because I love him, him being thirty-eighth in line for the throne is just a bonus."

"You know hat they say, a suit of armor makes for a cold bedfellow. The thing I always loved most about you was the cool exterior and the fire below. I bet you think about me when you're with him. Does it make it easier to get threw it."

Blair blanched, "You're heinous! I'm not talking about my sex life with Marcus with you." Blair felt so horrible over the fact that every once and a while when she was sleeping with Marcus, her thoughts would go to Chuck. Maybe it was more then once and a while, but he didn't deserve that information.

"Hahaha, I missed how easy you are to rattle." Only Chuck could get at her like this, with anyone else she had ice in her veins entirely under control every second, with Chuck she couldn't control anything.

"You're disgusting. Why are you doing this Chuck? When we first talked you said you didn't even want me."

"I guess I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were in front of me again."

"Well, I haven't missed you. You need to get over me."

"As soon as you get under me."

"Your sexual innuendo's aren't half as amusing as you think they are." Blair walked past him back into the apartment. She looked over to see Marcus still deep in conversation with Nate. He hadn't even noticed Blair's absence, which stung the brunette's ego a bit. Blair made her way over to Serena, pulling her away from Jenny making sure her nails dug into the blonde's tan arm.

"Blair! I was talking to Jenny and OW!" Serena said pulling her arm out of Blair's grasp.

"I told you not to leave me alone with Chuck. He just cornered me on the balcony! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry I didn't even see him come in. He's like a silent ninja."

"Serena, this isn't the time for jokes."

"I wasn't joking. He's stealthy."

"Serena!"

"Sorry." Serena turned to see Jenny leaving the apartment. "Blair, Jenny just left, she was filling me in on her new line." Serena pouted.

"Get over it S. I'm on red alert, and you are not helping me like you promised."

"Well god B, what do you want me to do? Throw a Nair-tini at him for being such a jackass." Serena was shocked when she saw Blair considering the matter. "Blair! I was kidding that time. We promised after the incident at homecoming freshmen year no more Nair-tini's."

"It wouldn't work that well any way. Its really only sociologically harmful for girls."

"Blair."

"I said I wasn't going to do it. What more do you want from me?"

"Be the bigger person, rise above this. He can't mess with you is you refuse to play with him. Remember how when we were little, the boys would run after us and Eleanor always said to stop running because then they couldn't chase us anymore."

"Yeah, and then Carter pushed me into a fountain. I should have kept running."

"Just ignore him, he'll get bored."

"No he won't Serena. You don't know Chuck like I do, when you ignore Chuck he just keeps escalating things until you are forced to respond."

"Well then I don't know what say. Play your stupid game of who can break who first."

"I didn't start the game, S. I'm just accepting the challenge."

"Well then I hope you can accept the consequences." Blair was about to say a bitchy comeback when she was interrupted by Dan tapping his glass with a fork.

"Hey, guys umm we brought you all here for a reason. I guess we can say it, I mean Jenny already knows."

"We have something to tell you guys!" Vanessa announced.

"We are getting married!" Dan finished excitedly.

"What!" Serena exclaimed.

"Is this a joke?" Questioned Nate.

"God dam it Humphrey, you're supposed to be the smart one!" Yelled Carter.

"You're pregnant right?" Blair asked, mystified by the declaration.

"Worst idea EVER!" Shouted Chuck from the back of the room.

"No Blair, I'm not pregnant." Answered Vanessa over the shouts.

"I thought you guys would be happier for us." Scolded Dan surprised by his friends very vocal disagreement with his choice.

"If you're not pregnant, why on earth would you get married at twenty-two?" Blair questioned.

"Because we love each other!" Dan shouted.

"You know you've totally screwed me right. Jenny's going to want to get married now, and we just got back together." Carter bit.

"This isn't about you guys. We're in love and we're getting married. You guys are supposed to be happy for us!" Vanessa yelled.

"Is this really what you want to come home to everyday?" Carter whispered to Dan, motioning at Vanessa.

"Shut up. You guys are the worst." Dan reprimanded.

"Look Humphrey, I love wedding's more than anyone here, but come on. You guys just graduated. You only just moved in together. I mean you've had your job at the New Yorker for what a week, and Vanessa is still making those ridiculous making documentaries for a living, I mean have you guys really thought about this." Blair said.

"Ok, Blair enough with knocking my documentaries, its getting really old. And we have thought about it and we've decided we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Be happy for us." Dan ordered.

"I am!" Serena said raising her glass to her stepbrother.

"Me too!" Joined Ryan.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are quite honestly, but thanks I guess." Dan replied.

"Well I think this is a terrible idea, but dibs on setting up the bachelor party." Carter added.

"I pretty sure that's the most supportive thing we're going to get from Carter, honey." Vanessa said forcing a smile as she fumed inside over the fact all her friends viewed her and Dan's impending marriage a huge mistake.

"Nothing like a wedding of two high school sweethearts to rekindle those flames from back then." Chuck whispered to Blair sneaking up on her once again.

"You're right. But I think Bree might get mad if I make out with Nate at the reception." Blair said plastering an icy smile on her face.

"God I've missed you." Chuck breathed, his sweet breath caressing Blair's neck in a way that made her knee's grow weak. Blair cursed Chuck Bass for the hundredth time that day.

Reviews Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jealous Exs of the Upper East Side

"Well me and Ryan broke up!" Serena yelled as she stormed into Blair's room.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" Blair asked looking up from her book.

"You could ask me what happened. Pretend you gave a crap about someone else's relationship issues beside your own." Serena demanded.

"Fine, what happened?" Blair sighed, placing her bookmark in between the pages.

"He got all mad at me, he said I was jealous of Bree and hung up on Nate. As if." She huffed.

"Both of those things are true, so he is more tuned into reality than I thought."

"I'm not jealous and I don't think of Nate as anything more than a friend." Serena lied

"Serena, they are all you've talked about this entire week. Nate was your most stable and serious relationship, its understandable that seeing him with another girl would bug you."

"It doesn't bug me, and who are you to talk. You can't even be in the same room with Chuck without fighting."

"Yes, fighting because we don't get along."

"Fighting is like foreplay for you two. I can see you guys eye-banging every time you look at each other."

"That's ridiculous. How did this turn into a discussion about me and Chuck?"

"Everything does!" Serena yelled exhausted. "You guys are still connected and it's the elephant in the room where ever you go. And all anyone ever talks about now is Vanessa's wedding plans and you and Chuck."

"That's not my fault. You turned this on me, we were talking about you before you dragged me and Chuck into the conversation!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I just got my heart broken."

"Oh please, he did not break your heart."

"Yes he did."

"Ok, what was his middle name?" Serena starred at Blair as she drew a blank.

"Edward or Bradley…maybe."

"Exactly. You guys were a fling in Bali and that's great. He was fun and you love fun, but he was just a fling. You guys lasted a week in the real world, which honestly is a week longer than I thought you guys would."

"Ryan was perfect, I really thought we connected." Blair stifled a laugh.

"Serena, Ryan was a nobody yoga instructor. You are one of New York's most popular socialites. You two made no sense. It was inevitable that you and Ryan would split. Now you can focus on finding someone more suited to our lifestyle to be with."

"Like Nate."

"No, that's not what I said at all. Nate is with Bree."

"But there not right for each other."

"Serena, as someone whose relationship is currently being under-minded by an ex, I can assure you its not pleasant. Leave him alone. If he breaks up with Bree then you can make your move, but until then be patient."

"I hate being patient."

"Leave them alone Serena."

"Fine," the blonde said holding up her hands in surrender. "But I'm not waiting forever." Blair frowned at Serena disapprovingly. Serena had always gotten whatever she wanted and who ever she wanted whenever she decided she wanted them. Though she was a very sweet girl, she also had a rather spoiled streak, and had never responded to the word 'no' very well, the few times it was ever said to her.

Chuck starred at the Society Section of the New York Times. A picture of Dan and Vanessa graced the page, their happy faces smiling gleefully above the announcement of their engagement. It was entirely not Vanessa and Dan, it was however entirely Lilly. He could practically see her reflection in their eyes as they starred at the camera. She'd forced them into it, insisting it was how an engagement was handled on the Upper East Side. Dan insisted that since they no longer lived on the Upper East Side they shouldn't have to do it. Needless to say the argument did not work.

Chuck closed the paper and looked around the cigar lounge, it was unusually empty, but that was for the best. He didn't need other ears around as he plotted with Carter. Blair had been gone from the city a while, but she had a way of getting people to do anything he wanted. This included having some sadly hopeful Columbian undergrad spy on him as he devised a plan. He looked up when he heard the door to the lounge open. Carter strolled in, his hair was tussled untidily and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He sat down, his usual lop-sided grin in place, as Chuck slid Carter his preordered bourbon.

"It was nice of you to show up eventually I guess." Chuck stated taking a puff of his cigar.

"You know I've never been very good at that whole showing up to places on time thing."

"Very true." Chuck noted as he moved the paper off to the side.

"If I didn't have a job secured for me at my father's company I would have been fired the first week."

"I'm so glad Nathaniel grew out of resenting all the privileges his name brought him. It was so tiresome." Chuck reminisced, thinking back on his formerly broody best friend, always forsaking his wealth and power.

"I never understood it, I mean we're only treated better because we are. If he really hated the privilege so much he would have runoff to one of those trendy, hipster Brooklyn bookstores, not sailing every other weekend in Martha's Vineyard and yachting in the Hamptons over the summer."

"He does love boats."

"No, he loves the way girls swoon over him when they see him on a boat." Carter corrected, "And why shouldn't he?"

"I'm glad you're back from California. Life wasn't the same with out you." Chuck said enjoying the banter he and Carter hadn't had much of since he departed for the West Coast.

"So should we just get down to it, this _is_ our old plotting spot if I remember correctly from senior year."

"It is, we planned the demise of that guy from Trinity that hit on Jenny, and took down my uncle when you visited last year."

"So, tell me who are we going to destroy? Marcus? Blair?"

"Both."

"I see, do you have a plan already or do you want to brainstorm?"

"I have an idea of how I plan to ruin their little relationship."

"Do tell."

"I'm going to seduce Blair, for starters."

"I think that might be more of a challenge then you think. She didn't seem to want anything to do with you last week at Dan's."

"Are you doubting me Carter?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"Never."

"Good. Blair's really not as complicated as she wants people to think, she's always been the sentimental type. I think a little reminiscing on the happier moments of our relationship will put her right where I want her. A little PG-13 action and she'll be itching for an excuse to dump Marcus. And when she find's out about his affair, she'll have to leave him. Then she'll run right into my arms…and my bed."

"Clever. I didn't think Marcus was the cheating type, when did it start?"

"It hasn't…yet. A minor detail."

"So you're going to set him up?"

"In a way, all I really need is a picture of him in a compromising position to send to Gossip Girl. Blair hates two things more than anything: lying and public humiliation, for herself that is. She'll have him sprinting to the airport to get on the first plane back to London."

"Ha, well I see you haven't lost your touch."

"I think it will be my most rewarding scheme."

"You do realize you'll be responsible for her humiliation. She'll be the laughing stock of the Upper East Side."

"Only until the next scandal breaks, which will probably be the next day."

"But she'll still be hurt, I'm all for mental warfare, but you're making the girl you love into the enemy."

"Not the enemy, that's Marcus. Blair is just collateral damage. She'll bounce back, but while she's down if I were to be the shoulder she leans on so be it. Like taking advantage of a girl is the worst thing I've ever done."

"I have one question," Chuck nodded for Carter to continue. "Do you want Blair back, or do you just want her to be as miserable as you are?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well you might want to, because as if I recall correctly, Blair's not very forgiving."

"Well neither am I."

Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the late update, I've been distracted with my new fic. Hope you enjoy, sorry it's so short._

Chapter 5: Garden Party

_**An Upper East Side wedding is only two weeks away, but dresses and guest lists aren't what have got this blogger fascinated. The wedding party has my full attention. CB & B have been increasingly chummy. Do I sense a rekindled flame for these two star-crossed lovers, or will it burn out before it's begun leaving them just as unhappy and frustrated as ever.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Perfect. Everything was where he wanted it. Even Gossip Girl had taken notice of the fact he and Blair were now on speaking terms. As Chuck headed to Lilly's Garden party, he smiled with satisfaction. His plans were in place and if tonight went according to plan, by he'd have Blair all to himself.

The sunlight illuminated the Brookfield Gardens brilliantly, reflecting the soon to wed couple's moods perfectly as they stood in front of their peers smiling and giving toasts. Chuck stood in the back as he awaited Carter's arrival. Blair hadn't shown up yet, but Jenny had said she'd be arriving alone while Marcus took care of some family things today. His absence would only further help Chuck's plans.

"Excited? Today's the big day." Carter said as he slinked up next to Chuck.

"Is everything set for tonight?" Chuck asked.

"I called the company that always provided the girls for The Lost Weekend. Everything's set."

"My P.I. says Marcus will be at The Cross Town Bar tonight meeting with his accountant. I need her to get there just as the accountant leaves."

"Don't worry, it's all set up. I've even got a guy there to take the picture. It should be up on Gossip Girl no later than eight."

"Good, that'll give me enough time to pay the girl and set the mood for tonight's festivities."

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Carter asked still uncertain of the wiseness of the plan.

"Trust me, its for the best."

"Ok, then you're on." Carter discreetly pointed to Blair as she entered the party. She wore her hair in lose curls that cascaded down her back, complimenting her floral sundress. Chuck made his way over to her.

"Lovely as always Waldorf." Chuck took her hand in his leaning down to kiss it.

"Why thank you Bass. I see someone's on their best behavior."

"Only for you. Care for a walk around the garden."

Blair looked at him suspiciously. They had been getting along lately, which made walking alone with him all to dangerous. She couldn't trust herself alone with him, it was dangerous, and they were dangerous. Unfortunately his smoldering hazel eyes were out in full force today and she accepted his offer linking her arm with his.

"I've been thinking." Chuck stated, as Bair smelt the flowers.

"About anything specifically?" She asked as she picked an orange blossom off a bush.

"Mostly us, back then." He clarified.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Blair asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"With Dan and Vanessa's wedding coming up, I guess I feel sentimental.

"You've never been a sentimental person."

"Well, I don't have much to think back on longingly. Except for you, that is."

"What has been on you mind the most?" Blair asked her curiosity getting the best of her judgment.

"The first time I saw you mostly. You were breathtaking in you white dress, prancing around my fathers ballroom."

"That was so long ago, I can't believe you remember the dress." Blair asked shocked.

"I remember every detail about back then. What you wore, what you talked about, how you made me feel. How you still make me feel."

"Chuck don't do this. Things have been going so well lately."

"Exactly, I miss you Blair. I know you miss me."

"That's not the point. I'm with Marcus."

"Do you remember Monaco?" Chuck asked ignoring her statement.

"Chuck…"

"That night after you fought with Georgina, the first night we ever…"

"Yes I remember it perfectly, and this is not the time or place to discuss that." Blair interjected.

"Do you remember the next night?"

"Chuck, I'm serious."

"When you told me you loved me."

"And you didn't return the words. Yes I remember that night as well."

"I loved you that night, I loved you the first day I saw you at that stupid brunch my father threw. And I still love you."

"Stop." Blair's voice wavered as he began to close the space between their bodies.

"I will always love you Blair, and you'll always love me. So why fight it?"

"Because…" Chucks lips moved over Blair's stopping her words. Blair lost all ability to think, one arm hooked his neck, and her other hand grabbed his lapel pulling him closer. His hands went to the small of her waist holding her possessively against him.

"I love you." He whispered his mouth moving to her neck.

"I love you too." Blair breathed, her hands intertwining themselves with his hair.

"God I've missed this." He said pulling away from her for a second.

"What are we doing?" Blair asked as clarity hit her. She was at a party making out with a man who wasn't her boyfriend.

"Its pretty self explanatory." Chuck smirked.

"We can't do this." Blair pushed him away. "This is wrong, I'm with Marcus."

"So? Leave him."

"I can't just leave him. I left you. Why would I think we could be friends?" Blair asked rhetorically, cursing her inability to control herself when it came to Chuck.

"Because your naïve."

"This thing between has to stop."

"No it doesn't. The thing between you and Marcus has to stop."

"This is over, Chuck. Do you understand? I'm serious."

"Its never over, Blair. Not with us."

"You need to leave me alone for the rest of the party. The rest of forever."

"Blair don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I can't be around you, even when we're friends we're always two seconds away from hooking up. Its not fair to Marcus."

"Who cares what's fair to Marcus? I hate Marcus. Dump Marcus." Chuck's voice grew petulant.

"I'm an adult now Chuck. I have to think about my future and you aren't a reliable option."

"But Marcus is."

"Marcus would never hurt me. We should go back to the party."

"Fine." Chuck sighed angrily.

"You go first. I need a minute." Chuck nodded his head and went back to the party. He spotted Carter by the bar.

"Scotch, neat." Chuck ordered.

"How'd it go?" Carter asked.

Chuck's earlier agitated expression turned into his signature smirk. "Perfectly, she's right where I want her."

"You're very strategic when it comes to love." Chuck laughed softly before taking a sip of his drink. "So the plan's still on?" Carter asked.

"Absolutely. Tonight all my hard work pays off. To victory." Chuck announced raising his glass to Carter.

"To victory." Carter tapped his glass to Chuck's as he saw Blair emerge from the garden. If he wasn't so loyal to Chuck he might have felt bad about ruining the girls happiness.

Reviews!


End file.
